Stuck in One Big Room
by Bombsauce
Summary: what happens when me and my good friends cookie,demon,and bannana force cough i mean gather all the characters of naruto and avatar:the last airbender and put them all in one nig room?chaos and much more! and metrix muffin man?
1. Chapter 1

**this is a little dingy me and demon wrote while i stayed over at her house for the weekend...ehe umm sorry but its totally randoma nd smells like puddin.okay well in this fanfic the characters of avatar the last air bender and naruto arre all sqeezed together into one tent.oh yeah and cookie,demon,and bannana are her to help me too.i'm staying over at bannana's house,as wel as cookie,and demon.**

**disclaimer:we don't own avatar or naruto...sobs we want to! but we don't...**

demon-welcom to our fancy little shindig as we tell you the story of how all the characters of naruto and avatar would get along in one big room!

angel-we got cupcakes!

demon-...whats that suppose to mean?

angel-the people come for the fanfic...but they stay for the cupcakes...

demon-(backing away slowly) umm...(aliean music plays in background A.K.A wierd music)

toph-(folds arms) i don't why we have to stay here for an entier night!

demon-because were the authors so shut it!

angel-yeah!

aang-umm... i have a question..are you guys benders?

angel-why yes aang we are

demon-yeah in this fanfic at least

angel-sshhh...THEY don't know that!

aang-what kind of benders?

angel-i'm a waterbender and demon is a fire bender

aang-i see...

naruto-i want ramen..

sakura-tough luck!

sasuke- (folds hands)

demon-why do you always do that?

zuko-i don't have time for these childesh games...i want myhonor back.

sasuke-i want my mommy bak but ya don't hear me broadcating it.

sasuke and zuko glare at each other before angel finnaly breaks them up.

angel-o...kay...well we have to move on to the next activitly it seems that half the people in this room have diaries!

averyone-(stares blankly)

iroh-(looks VERY interested) go on

katara- i don't have a diary.

sakura-i burned mine years ago...

toph-why?

sakura-umm...that was when i was an obsessed fangirl and...i leave you at that.

angel-calm down heres the fisrt entry i'm gonna read it out loud then you have to guess whos it is,ready? okay

_dear diary,_

_sakura's hair was specaily pink today...its like cotton candy flowing in the wind. i just wish i could flow my hands through her long long shiny pink hair...shes so beutiful._

hinata-umm...uh...

sakura-(stares blankly at naruto) did you?

naruto-no! i would never write something as cheesy as that!

toph-it wasn't naruto..what bout that lee person..guy..which-ma-call-it.

lee- i have no diary! even if i did it wold not shun the world as that would.

everyone-(thinking)

itachi-it my brother...i know it.

demon-who let you in? evil sibblings don't come in till later!

itachi-(points to azula) she did.

azula-(smirks)

demon-gggrrr...fine but you gotta behave anywayz back to the diary issue!

itachi-I FREAGGIN TOLD YOU ALREADY ITS MY FREAGGIN BROTHER!

azula-or mine...

toph-for some very odd reason i believe itachi.

everyone-(stares blankly at sasuke who is folding his hands)

sakura-(jawa drops) sasuke did you?

sasuke-...

everyone-...(sspeechless)

sokka-awkward...

angel-okay i-i'm too scared to read the rest so lets just w-atch television...

everyone-(nods head shaking)

naruto-lets watch naruto!

sasuke-its not on yet dobe.

angel-shut it! were going to watch avatar:the last airbender now cause its on right now!

naruto characters-(pouts)

avatar:the last airbender characters-YIPPIE!

all the people stare into the screen as they watch the secret of the fire nation.(p.s. i havn't seen it yet so if i'm way off topic...i blame my stinken broken tv.)

aang-thats me!

ino-no duh! who do you think it is? the muffin man?

aang-the muffin man can't air bend! everyone knows that the muffin man muffin bends!

cookie-pa-leze!

all of the sudden the muffin man appaers outta nowhere and is dressed in a dark cape and has sunglasses on!

muffin man-actually i do!(muffins rise and matrix music plays)

aang-muffin man! you have come to prove me right,no?

muffin man-no i came to give out free muffins!

after the matrrix muffin man bended some deliciose free muffins to everyone they got back to the show.

katara-i never noticed this but i look great in blue!

everyone-(staring blankly)

katara-what? i do...

after those two...very...disturbing scenes,they watched naruto

naruto-oh yeah! look at me! i'm kickin some seriose ninja butt!

sakura-yeah...some seriose tree butt!

naruto-thanks for downing my mood,sakura!

sakura-no prob!

sasuk-dobe...

iroh-wow that curse mark is qite evil.

orichimaru-sure is! made it myself!

mystiruose voice-not as evil as me!

hinata-AGGHHH!

katara-(pointing and screaming)

gaara-(screams like a girl,then faints like agirl)

sakura-(pointing) it's...it's...

the dark figure comes out of the dark shadows.

sakura-...THE METRIX MUFFIN MAN!

muffin man- hahaha! its no longer metrix muffin man,now it is the muffin that has gone bad!

azula-(shakingly) why?

muffin man...er..i mean the muffin that has gone bad-you see,after i kindly bended some muffins,one of you called me a floozy under your breath!

TO BE CONTINUED...(let the suspension build while were gone)

**demon-it's so stupid...hug me cookie!-tears up-**

**cookie-(stares blankly)ok...a...y...**

**angel-now thats just disturbing...**

**bannana- i agree.**

**everone-hope you liked it!**

**angel- yes you better cause if you read the other fanfics you'd know what happens to flamers...(opens shower curtain and strts poking flamers with carrots)**

**cookie-may healthy nutrient have mercy on your soul!**

**cookie and angel-(disappears into the darknes)**

**demon-well that was disturbing.**

**bannana-yep**

**demon-well i gotta go.(raises arms i air then disapears into dark flames)mawhahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**bannana-dang it! now i gotta make a dramatic departure...got it!(puts on dark sunglasses then a black cape) asta la vista baby.(jumps into a bannana rocket and flies into the sunset)**


	2. Chapter 2

**angel-you! thank-you! you are such a loverly public! well anywaz were all stayin ove at demon's house for the weekend...realy were camping and were using MY laptop may i add.yes...i bought a new one(squels) yay me!**

**demon-thats me!**

**cookie-no duh!**

**bannana-uhhh...my tummy hurts...i want a cookie**

**cookie-(hides behind demon)don't eat me!**

**anywayz...back to the story!**

**disclaimer-we do not own naruto! and thats why they have this site so we can post FANfiction note the fan part!**

angel-now where were we? ah,yes the evil muffin man!

the muffin that has gone bad-hahaaa so who did it?

everyone-points to meng

the muffin that has gone bad-so it was you!(bends muffiins making meng completly covered in muffins)

demon-okay...this fanfic has been the most disturbing thing that i have ever particepted in writing.

cookie-personnaly i prefer cookies...but muffins are the THING now.

angel-okay now we're gonna put everyone online and pair u up with someone then u have to talk to them for a whole hour! bwahahahahahahahshah!

everyonbe-so?

demon-you didn't let us finsish!you will be paired with the opposite gender! and we pick ur user names!(you have to guess who they are its more suspesnful when you guess!)and then you'll have to go on a date with them!

gaara-NNOOOO!

everyone else-(stares blankly)

bannana-OkAy...ur laptops are already set up just follow the yellow brick road!(yellow sparkless comes out of hand forming a yellow brick road to the computer place.)

as everyone skips happily down the yellow brick road they get closer and then it BEGINS!

**demon-umm srry 4 the shortness..**

**angel-review now or the carrot will eat u alive!**

**bannana-i thought we were gonna POKE the non-reviewers with the carrot**

**angel-that too young bannana,that too...**

**cookie-wierdos**

**demon-we already wrote the third chappie we're just waiting for more reviws.**

**cookie and everyone ele's name thats not important-YEAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**angel-(sighs) still very little reviews...c'mon peopl!we need reviews!**

**demon-all flames will be ignored,printed out and burned,and used to clean up my dog's poop**

**cookie-when did you get a dog?**

**bannana-let her dream**

**disclaimer-we don't own naruto...but we own a narnia dvd.it has the first three letters of naruto...that gotta count as SOMETHING.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

let us check in on our favorite couple...sasuke and sakura..

cherrygurl-i kinda like our names

chickenbutt-speak for yourself

cherrygurl-lol.don't say anything seriouse cause i'll look at your name and just laugh

chickenbutt-whatever

cherrygurl-whats the whole point of this?

moderator-to make couples!

chickenbutt-get outta here!

moderator-o i see wanna have some alone time,eh?

chickenbutt-you didn't let me finish...get outta here! and take her with you!

cherrygurl-HEY! I WOULDN'T BE TALKING CHICKEN BUTT!

moderater#2-aww they're just like some old married couple

moderator-our work here is done.

the moderators have left to bother some other couple..

cherrygurl-pleze don't tell me you're that zuko guy

chickenbutt-okay i won't tell you

cherrygurl-so are you?

chickenbutt-i thought you told me not to tell you

cherrygurl-fine just tell me kay?

chickenbutt-okay,no i'm not that freak

**meanwhile...with gaara and mai...**

barneyluva-i hate my name

teddybeargurl-tell me about it.

(angel)moderator-tough luck!

(bannana)moderator#4-it fits your inner personality!

teddybeargurl-and just how would you know our inner personality?

(cookie)moderator#3-we went deep inside your childhood.

barneyluva-whatever.so why are you here?

(demon)moderator#2-we're here to help you two fall in love with each other!

teddybeargurl-i doubt that.

moderator-ya see THATS your problem..always doubting love.

barneyluva-how stupid is she?

teddybeargurl-probably to stupid to describe into words

barneyluva-i aggree

moderators-yay!our work here is done

the moderators have left to bother azula and itachi(weird pairing i know.but they both have bad tempers!)

**meanwhile with azula and itachi...**

princesswithatemper-this is an outrage! i am not a princess with a temper!

weaselboy-by that last sentance,i find that hard to believe.

princesswithatemper-do you have ANY idea who you are talking to weasel boy!

weaselboy-a bad tempered princess?

princesswithatemper-YOU SHALL DDDIIIIEEE!

weasel boy-bring it on princess!

moderator-alright!break it up! man..you are one bad tempered princess.

princesswithatemper-AAGGGHHHH!YOU SHALL ALL DIE!

weasel boy-i'm better than you so i wouldn't waste my time

princesswithatemper-what?is he trippin?o no you di-int!

weasel boy-o yes i di-id!

**angel-new chappie coming up!be patient little one...be patient**

**demon-as i said before...flames will be flamed back**

**bannana-wheres cookie?**

**angel-shes still in the dark corner eating muffins.**

**bannana-we realy gotta get her to try somthing healthy.**

**demon-you mean we have to?-**

**angel-it's for her own good.**

**bannana-to my little sister's room!**

**angel-(sighs)i'll get the barney dvd if you'll get the unicorn.(puts on headphones and baby protective suite)**

**demon-i'll get the rope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**E.M.Q-thank-you pokephsycho for being our first reviewer. and yes,funny fanfics rawk!**

**demon-and don't worry nutsy cukoo person,there shall be no carrots...yet**

**cookie-it fills my heart with happiness when our story gets complimented,oakspirit...but then again...when am i not happy?(smiles big happy smile)**

**demon-please exuse her...we decided to keep her tied up for a few more days.which reminds me..how'd you get out!**

**cookie-do not question the power of happy...**

**E.M.Q-hey you got a little dirt on your shirt**

**cookie-(big smile) whos got the tubby-tubby sponge? it's tubby-tubby bath time!**

**E.M.Q-and yes! welcome to the national evil muffin club!yay! we're one person away from world domination! i am your leader! the EVIL MUFFIN QUEEN! welcome sporksama...welcome.**

**bannana-And thank-you lone-wolf987,we'll take that as a BIG complement!**

**E.M.Q-o and there are more couples on the next chappie.**

**disclaimer-if we owned naruto...well let's just say shinobi muffins would be invading your house right now.**

when we last left our loverly couples they were bikering like old married couples...now we want to see how they react when we force (cough) i mean pair them up together on a romantic date! nothing says romantic better than a date against their own will.

sakura-hey if this story is called "stuck in one big room"then why are we going out of the room to go on a date?

sasuke-good point

voice from nowhere-mwhahahahahahahahaha! you are still in the room! you just don't know it yet!

sakura-well...that was weird

sasuke-hn.

sakura-hey if we're being forced on a date,you could at least make it a little romantic

sasuke-O HHHHNNNN!

sakura- (sweatdrop)

sasuke-better?

sakura- i don't know what i see in you.

sasuke-let's see i'm hott,i'm a prodigy,-

sakura-you have chicken butt hair

sasuke-NO! anyway...

sakura-may i interupt.your brother is hott too!

sasuke-NO TALKY ABOUT MY BROTHER!

sakura-sorry..on with you and your hottness.

sasuke-(blank face)

**meanwhile with gaara and mai..**

mai-wow you're weirder in person.

gaara-likewise.

mai-so...nice..uh...gourd

gaara-thanks...

voice outta nowhere-this is boring..do something like make-out or somethin

gaara-can you like leave and go see itachi and azula or something.

voice outta nowhere-yeah,sure why not

**meanwhile with itachi and azula...**

azula-whoa..

itachi-ditto

azula-(whispers to voice outta nowhere) hes hott

itachi-(whispers to voice outta nowhere) shes hott

voice outta nowhere-well i see you two have hit it off..itachi i will now be assisting your brother

itachi-yeah watever go away.

voice outta nowhere-if you wanted to be alone...just ask!

**back 2 sasuke and sakura...**

voice outta nowhere-(opens curtain to reveal sasuke and sakura making-out) AGGHHH! MY EYES THEY BURN!(faint)

**back 2 mai and gaara..**

voice outta nowhere-(opens curtain to reveal gaara and mai flirting with each other) (speechless)

**back 2 itachi and azula..**

voice outta nowhere-(opens curtain to reveal that azula and itachi are...not here...) umm..where'd they go?

**E.M.Q-don't worry there will be more couples on the next chappie**

**cookie-time for tubby-tubby bye-bye!time for tubby-tubby bye-bye!**

**demon-enuogh with those damn teletubbies!**

**cookie-(turns head like horror film doll) don't ever use the word teletubbie in vane**

**demon-(disapears into darkness) AGGGHHH NOOO!**

**E.M.Q and bannana-(smiles while walking away slowly)**

**cookie-review or be taken in by happy darkness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**E.M.Q-Here is the updated chappie!!**

**cookie-woo-whoo!!**

**banana-OMG! shes out of the barney stage!! thank kami!**

**cookie-THANK HANNAH-MONTANA!!!**

**E.M.Q-THANK CAKE!!**

**demon-why did you thank hannah-montana?**

**cookie-cause i was forced to watch hannah-montana by E.M.Q and thats what got me out of the pbs kids thing**

**demon-why did YOU thank cake?**

**E.M.Q-cause cookie's mom bribed me with cake to tie her up to a chair and make her watch disney channel.**

**banana- thank goodness,cookie's mom,hannah-montana,and especialy CAKE!**

**disclaimer-who in their right minds think that we own naruto OR avatar:the last airbender?**

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

**now we check up on our other favorite couple...zuko and katara...**

watergurl-i'm bored are u nice?r u hott?

firenationdude-no and yes

moderator-o kami...this is more boring that broccili

moderator#1-HEY!!! NOTHING IS MORE BORING THAN BROCCILI!!

watergurl--sweatdrop-

firenationdude- agreed

**-yawn- meanwhile..with iroh and the crazy herb lady**

herbsrawk!-i agree with my name compltely!

teaisme-i am most agreeing with you!

herbsrawk!-o i luv tea!! do you like jasmine white tea?

teaisme-of course!

moderator-it's no use!!! i ahve lost the fire!!

moderator#4-NNOO!! you're our only hope of finishing this fic!!

moderator-i'm sorry-faints- i don't know why i did that,-jumps up then walks out the door-

moderators--crying- no!!!

teaisme-you seem very atractive,herbsrawk

herbrawk--blushes-

modertaor-EEWW GROOSS!!! OLD-PEOPLE-INTERNET FLURTING!!

teaisme-i thought you fainted then went outside crying?

moderator-thankx for reminding me!! -crys- ze light!! zit iz gone!!! -runs out door crying-

**E.M.Q-**well sorry but we kinda want to move on so thats why its so short..but we'll still include the couples' dates from thiss shappie!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok i'm not satisfied with this story.**

**In other words, dude i think this peice of crap stinks.**

**_So, i'm still keeping the plot,_ **

but i'm removing:

The mary-sue people

The script style

bad grammer

"txk tlk"

bad spelling.

**yeah i downloaded spell check **

**So i'll keep this chapter up, but only until i get all the improved chapters in a different story thing. **

**hope this improves my writing skills!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok the improved story is up.**

**But i'm leaving this up.**

**Because It shows how much i've improved in my writing skills.**

**Even if i haven't come that far. It's nice to look back and see what a dumbass i was. xD**


End file.
